


Eric's Game

by Master_Langdon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Boyfriends, Crying, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Romantic Relationship, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: What the hell? Where am I? Am I abducted or... If I am not at home, I have to get back as soon as possible, back to Eric. But if I am at home, then shit is officialy going wrong. Has Eric done this to me?The light is off, and silence engulfs whatever space it can occupy. And yet I feel a nasty presence.My limbs are tied to... what are they tied to?'Eric?' I call out. 'Where are you? This is not funny! Untie me now!'





	Eric's Game

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cody Fern, nor do I own his boyfriend Eric Smith. Everything in this story is completely fictional.
> 
> Also: I do not condone any form of non-con or abuse.

We sit in awkward silence, the clock being the noisiest item in the room. My head rests against Eric's chest, causing his heartbeat to flow into my ears, not unlike music. His heartbeat is calm and steady, just like Eric himself. And I like it that way.

I only want him to be rough with me when he is pounding my sensitive prostrate, which he does in bed at night - usually. When in a specific mood, we fuck on every horizontal surface possible.

His hand lifts to stroke my hair. I want to disturb the silence by saying something, but nothing comes to mind.

'What do you want to do?' he asks, shifting slightly to grab the television's remote suggestively.

'What do you want to watch?' I respond, accepting his suggestion.

'Gerald's Game.' He doesn't even pretend to be pensive. He starts up Netflix, and he searches for the movie. I avoided the thing in purpose, for it reminded me of the past. Of every single time my boyfriend felt the need to beat me up. The mental ties with which he attached me to him were unbreakable, or so it seemed.

And yet I don't say a word.

The movie begins. Jessie and Gerald are packing their stuff for a weekend off. The next moment, they are in a car, driving to a house by a lake,

During the scenes that follow, I drift in and out of sleep several times, uncaring what happens in the movie. I just care about being with Eric.

I get shaken by the shoulders ten minutes into the movie. 'Look', Eric advises. 'This is the interesting scene.'

Gerald is sitting on top of his wife Jessie as he cuffs her wrists to the wooden bedposts. They are quite... tight. A minute later, the actual "fun" begins. He requests of her that she calls for help, which she reluctantly tries. She concludes quite quickly, however, that she doesn't like it one bit. She tells him that, but he dismisses her discomfort. They begin to argue about their disfunctional relationship. Eventually, Gerald collapses due to a heart attack, leaving his wife alone and helpless.

Eric pauses the movie without speaking a single word. Only now I realize that his arm is no longer wrapped around me. Instead, he uses the hand to fondle his large erection.

Several moments of awkward silence pass before Eric simply gets up and walks away. Judging on the sound of his footsteps, he is going upstairs. I am confused, but I decide to remain where I am.

Several minutes pass, and in those, there is not a second of actual silence. I start to become worried, but I refuse to undertake action. Until he calls for me. I am very nervous, but I go to face him anyway.

I am seriously inclined to simply walk away when I see what he has prepared. He has removed the cushions and bedsheets from our bed, and to the bedposts, he has attached ropes.

Eric is gone, however. It causes a nasty feeling to creep up. When footsteps approach, I turn to see him and to ask what the hell is planning to do.

Whatever was in my head, is ended by a bang to the head.

_***_

What the hell? Where am I? How long have I been knocked out? Where the hell is Eric? Has he done this to me?

The lights are off and silence engulfs whatever space it can possibly occupy. I can see nothing, and yet I feel a nasty presence lingering near me.

I try to sit up, but my limbs refuse to move. Or well... they can't move. They are tied to something. Ropes hold my wrists in their grip.

Suddenly it dawns upon me: Eric did this to me.

'Eric?' I call out, panicked. 'Where am I? Where are you? This is not funny! Untie me now! Now!'

The light is suddenly switched on, by a man dressed in a shirt and jeans. His face is hidden from view by a red mask. It leaves small openings for his eyes and mouth. I am dazed for several seconds, but his eyes betray who he is. My lover.

'Eric?' he echoes. 'I am very sorry, honey, but you don't get to know my name. I don't feel like telling you.' He comes nearer, looming over me.

'Not funny!' I shout angrily. 'Stop it, Eric!' I squirm for as far as I can possibly move my limbs.

'What are you going to do if I don't stop? Call your darling boyfriend? Something within me tells me that he won't be here anytime soon, my beauty.'

'You're freaking me out! Please stop!' There is no point in calling him Eric anymore. Eric himself has melted away in whatever demon has taken him. He himself is no longer with me. And he is not coming back anytime soon.

I'm fucked, undoubtedly. And honestly, I fear that he is going to fuck me, literally. And there is no way in which I can protect myself.

'Sh, honey', Eric soothes. 'It's okay.' A massive erection forms a large buldge in his pants. If in another situation, the sight alone would get me painfully hard within a few seconds. But now it's downright terrifying.

'I know you are still... somwhere in there! I get it, your desire to be dominant, but you could get me to do nearly anything if you would just ask.' I am so confused and genuinely afraid. Where is the Eric I know? Where has he gone?

'The asking factor is the issue. I don't need your fucking permission, nor do I want it? I've seen you with your boyfriend. I saw him fuck you senseless. He was allowed to fuck you on every surface and in every position possible. I saw him slap the shit out of you, I saw him mark you with his teeth, his fists and his feet. And you fucking allowed him to! So I can't imagine you being bothered if I just -'

'Yes, I do mind! Don't fucking touch me!' I am seriuosly nearing hysteria. I kick and slap around for as far as I can.

'Your boyfriend treated you like a dog - or even worse, whereas I intend to be nice.

A sensitive spot within me is struck. There were times when Eric - the one I know and love - would shove me around, when he would resort to near animalistic violence. But every other moment he would be the sweetest creature. Honestly, I have always hated violence, but I taught myself to tolerate it. Solely to be allowed to keep him with me. He needs me as much as I need him, albeit in different ways. Who am I to deny my lover what he needs?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writer's block, so I will post that what I have now. If it becomes popular, I will definitely post the rest.


End file.
